The Challenge
by CutePiglet
Summary: "Can you at least tell me what I'm holding right here?" He felt Yugi grabbing the bottle, too and gently pulling it out of his hands. "It's foundation." A pause. "What?" Yugi repeated himself again. "Foundation." Another pause. "What's that?" YxYY One-shot Fluff


**Author's note: **Soooo many people are going to kill me for this. This is the first time in years I'm actually nervous again. Meep.

Without further ado, I apologize for poofing. I was very busy with my thesis, which I finally finished! Took me five months, gah. So I don't have to worry about that anymore and now I can finally focus on writing again.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone~!

* * *

It was Valentine's Day. And of course, Anzu had invited everyone over to her house to celebrate it. Since there were no couples in their small group of friends, they decided to celebrate it together by watching a movie and eating lots of chocolate that Anzu's parents had bought. Anzu had told Jounouchi and Honda to go to the local DVD store to look for a couple of movies while she went out to buy some extra snacks. Yami and Yugi were left alone in her house to set everything up.

They were to move all the chairs to the television and put the food in bowls. They were done within two minutes, since Yugi decided that it would be fun to challenge Yami to a game. It ended up being a tie as both of them put the last bowl of food on the table. The task was to finish as soon as possible, the winner would win the popcorn.

"We need another challenge," Yugi muttered, rubbing his chin in thought. Yami nudged him with his elbow, smirking slightly.

"No, we don't. I know you love games, but you don't have to get obsessed over it." Yugi seemed to be ignoring him, as he was lost in thought. Yami shook his head in amusement and sat down on the couch, draping his arm over the back of it. He waited for Yugi to come back to earth again, which he did after a couple of seconds. He turned around, snapping his fingers and eventually pointing at his other self with a real serious face. He had said something, but Yami had to hear that again.

"The _what _challenge?" Yugi looked very serious, or at least, he was very good at keeping a straight face, he had tipped his head to the side just a bit and was giving him a look. Yami turned his head sideways a bit, narrowing his eyes, Yugi had planned something and he did not like where this was going.

Yugi leaned forward a bit and pointed upstairs. "The blindfolded make-up challenge." Yami had to keep himself from bursting out laughing; his body bended over and something that sounded like choked laughter came out of his mouth. He could not believe those words had actually reached his ears. Looking up at Yugi and seeing his serious face, his smile dropped.

"You're not kidding."

"Well, it _is_ a challenge."

"Aibou, I've never even _seen _make-up. How did you come up with this idea in the first place?"

"Anzu told me she did it with Mai and since you've never even seen make-up, I thought it would be a true challenge for you."

"You don't have some weird make-up fetish that I should know about, right?" Yami said as he rose from the couch, a small smirk forming on his lips and teasingly leaning closer to Yugi's face. Yugi held still, keeping his poker face. Instead of giving him an answer, he tucked at his hand, dragging him towards the stairs. Yami could not believe Yugi came up with this idea, guys were not supposed to know this kind of stuff, right? Or at least, he hoped so.

"I'm sure Anzu has a lot of make-up…" Yugi wandered off to Anzu's room and opened it. Yami had never seen Anzu's room before and he looked around, blinking at the neatness. Her blue walls were perfectly painted, everything was very organized and he also noticed her made bed was covered with different kinds of pillows. Yami thought he had seen that style in one of those American television series, about six useless pillows were on the bed since you would only use the two that were hidden underneath the other four.

Apparently Anzu liked American things. He was so lost in her tidy room that he almost jumped up when he felt Yugi poking his arm. He looked down at his friend and his eyes widened when he saw a small cloth. For the briefest moment he wanted to walk out of the room and say how ridiculous this was, but he loved challenges.

Even if the challenge was as silly as this. He put the blindfold over his eyes, tying it tightly at the back of his head. Darkness took over his sight and his other senses tingled with anticipation. He felt Yugi's fingers wrapping around his hand, dragging him somewhere. His knees bumped against something soft, probably Anzu's bed and he turned around so he could carefully take a seat.

"The challenge is to put make-up on my face and not mess up." Yami gaped at nothing in particular.

"I thought I was supposed to put it on my own face," he said dryly. "Well, that's a relief. At least I won't look stupid." That earned him a playful smack on his shoulder and he could not help but chuckle. He heard all kinds of shuffling coming from his right, where Anzu's desk was, and he played a bit with the sheets on the bed. A moment later, he could hear Yugi dropping all kinds of things on the bed and Yugi himself sitting down next to him.

"Well, Anzu has a lot of make-up, so take your pick." Yami was silent, trying to remember anything he had heard about make-up, which was nothing, but he could still try. He remembered prom, where Anzu had put on something that made her eyes look bigger and her cheeks even pinker than they naturally were. Mai always had red lips, unnatural red and another thing he knew was that both of them always had perfect skin. It was all just a mask. A fake mask. He loathed make-up already.

"Well?"

"Oh, right. Okay, eh…" He felt around with his hands, first he felt Yugi's lower leg, which he teasingly squeezed before he felt all kinds of products. Brushes, pencils, boxes, bottles, other tools that did not feel exactly nice to his hands… His eyes narrowed under the blindfold and he grabbed a random bottle, running his hands over it. "Can you at least tell me what I'm holding right here?" He felt Yugi grabbing the bottle, too and gently pulling it out of his hands.

"It's foundation."

"What?"

"Foundation."

"What's that?" He heard Yugi chuckling softly and he if he could have rolled his eyes, he would have. Yugi was tapping the bottle and mumbling incoherent things to himself. Yugi knew nothing about make-up, either, he was probably trying to find the answer on the bottle.

"It says, '_For a smooth and flawless canvas_.' I suppose it's for your face." Yami nodded in understanding and held out his hand for the bottle again. Yugi handed the bottle to him and he tried to screw the top of. It was a pump; he carefully pushed it down and a weird sort of liquid flooded out of it, right onto his fingers.

"Okay, come here." Without waiting for an answer, he pulled Yugi closer to him with his free hand and started looking for his face with his hands. Yami had not even thought about this part, yet, he had to feel around for every single thing he was going to apply, which was rather awkward. He felt Yugi's jaw beneath his fingers and his hand travelled upwards, Yugi's lips brushed against his fingers and so did his nose. "I'll just start here."

Yugi smiled beneath his fingers and he poked Yugi's cheek to shush him. With his other hand, he carefully dabbed the liquid onto his face, all of it on Yugi's cheek. He tried to keep a straight face as he felt Yugi's cheeks rising up in a smile.

"Shush, I'm doing make-up," he said seriously, which made Yugi laugh quite loudly.

"Never thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth, Mou Hitori no Boku." Yami smeared the liquid all over his face, including his eyes and lips. He awkwardly let his fingers glide all over to make sure he had spread it evenly.

"Just let me know if I'm hurting you, or anything," Yami said after a while of blending everything out. He was holding Yugi's cheeks in his hands, gently stroking them with his thumbs and smiling sheepishly.

"You're not, don't worry. Okay, what's next?" Yami sucked in his lips and chewed his bottom lip, thinking as he let his hands wander over all the supplies again. The only thing he did know everything about was eye make-up, he remembered some of his servants applying kohl on his eyes in a very elegant way. Okay, so he had to look for a pencil, or anything similar to that.

Anzu always had a really thin black line around her eyes, so she had to have it. He felt around some more and finally felt the tip of a pencil poking his finger. He picked it up and touched the tip again, it felt soft, unlike the kohl he was used to.

"Is this a pencil?"

"Yep."

"All right. Close your eyes." He felt around again, the tip of Yugi's nose pressed against the palm of his hand, so he got higher and gently touched Yugi's eye area. "And hold still."

"As you wish," Yugi mocked. Yami fought the urge to throw a sarcastic remark right back at him, but decided to focus on Yugi's eyes instead. He held his hand on Yugi's right eye and let his pencil slide over it, dragging the pencil to the right and bringing it back to fill the corner. Yugi shifted beneath his hand and pulled back after Yami was done. "That didn't feel right."

"Yes, it did."

"You don't even know what I'm feeling," Yugi said dryly.

"If only I could hear your thoughts again, then this would be so much easier." He moved to his left eye and did the same, hoping that he had not messed up. "Okay, Anzu has really pink cheeks, does she use some kind of product for that, too?"

"Yeah, I believe it's called blush."

"That's a verb, Aibou." Yugi snorted and he could feel his head bumping against his chest.

"No, the product's called 'blush', Mou Hitori no Boku. It's a sort of pink-ish powder. I've seen Anzu applying it with a large brush." Yami's mouth formed a big "O" and he quickly cleared his throat, pretending he had not said anything. He felt even more stupid than he already did.

"_Oh._ Okay, I'll try to find it." The first thing he found was a large brush, he touched the hairs with his fingers, there were a whole bunch of hairs on it, so this had to be the right brush. "… Can you hand me that blush thing, 'cause I have no idea where to find it. There are at least ten different powders here." Yugi put a small square-shaped box in his hand and he let his fingers slide over it, it had a soft but weird texture.

"You swirl the brush around and then apply it on the cheeks. At least, that's what Anzu did." Yami did exactly that, swirling the brush around in the powder and trying to find Yugi's cheeks. He pressed against Yugi's face, keeping his hand in place before putting the large brush there and brushing it over his cheek. He felt Yugi's cheeks trembling, as if he was trying to hold in his laughter, and he felt a smile of his own tucking at his lips. He moved the brush back to the box, filled it up with powder and went for the other cheek. He swiftly moved the brush up and down, moving it around in circles and everything else, he had absolutely _no idea _what he was doing.

"Just tell me if I'm making you look like a clown."

"Too late." This time, Yami could not stop his laughter, he doubled over and sniggered helplessly. Yugi ended on top of him, laughing, too. The air was filled with pearly laughter for another full minute until Yami decided that he should finish his very unusual job.

"Okay, Mai always has bright red lips. I presume she uses something for that, too?" Yugi handed him a small tube, it felt cold and smooth.

"Yes, it's lipstick."

"You're actually giving me permission to smear this all over your lips?"

"We've already come this far, let's just finish it."

Yami scooted closer and held Yugi's jaw with his hand, feeling around for his lips. He could not stop the warm feeling in his stomach that seemed to spread around like fire through his body. Holding Yugi's lips was something he had never done before. He let out a small shaky breath before he pressed the tube against his lips.

"You have to open the tube first," Yugi chuckled. Yami quickly pulled the tube back and played a bit with it until he heard a small _click. _"Now you have to turn it up so the color will pop out."

"…Eh?" Yugi laughed for a good few seconds before he placed his hands over Yami's and turned the small tube around a bit. Yami felt around, something softer than the tube itself was poking out, its texture reminded him of oil paint.

"Now you can apply it." Yami felt around for Yugi's lips again, his lips were so soft that he could barely feel the difference between his actual skin and lips. He put the tip of the lipstick on his lips and carefully followed his instincts. Yugi was smiling like crazy and giving Yami a hard time to apply it right.

"Stop smiling, you're making it impossible for me," Yami growled playfully. Yugi started laughing again and Yami sighed dramatically, dropping the lipstick onto his lap. Yugi was rocking from side to side, trying to keep his laughter under control.

"You applied it on my jawline," he breathed.

"Nuh…" Yami covered his lips with his hand, he could not believe he had actually made that sound. He was really bad at this. Not that it mattered, it was not as if he was going to do this for the rest of his life. But it was a challenge, and he had probably failed. Miserably. "I did?"

"Yep. But it doesn't matter. I think we're done anyway. You can take the blindfold off."

"Do I want to?" Yami grinned, he did not wait for an answer and took the blindfold off. He blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light and looked at Yugi before he burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that his laughter turned silent and tears were burning behind his eyes. Yugi had pressed his lips together and had folded his arms over his chest.

"Is it that bad?" Bright pink lipstick was all over Yugi's jawline and chin, just a little bit of it had ended up on his lips like it was supposed to. His cheeks and eyes were covered in redness, probably the blush, and the black lines under his eyes clearly said that Yami had not applied the eyeliner on his eyes. Everything was so messed up that he could barely see his true skin color peeking through.

In other words, he looked like he had been punched in the face and some rainbow unicorn had vomited over him at the same time.

"You look… charming." Yugi stood up from the bed and grabbed a mirror from Anzu's desk. He gave Yami one final look before he raised the mirror to his face to look at himself. Just like Yami, he started laughing right away, almost dropping the mirror onto the ground.

"What did you do to me?" Yugi choked out, wiping at his eyes when they started watering, too. He moved his face from side to side, studying everything Yami had applied. "And I thought you weren't going to mess up the eyeliner part. 'Cause I thought you had experience-"

"I couldn't see what I was doing!" Yami defended, throwing his hands up. Yugi walked over to him and rubbed their noses together, which Yami found a bit weird and out of the blue, but he did not mind, at all.

Yami tried to mumble something until he felt something soft brushing over his cheek. He frowned and pulled back to find Yugi smearing the lipstick all over his face. "Oi, Aibou!" He moved away from the lipstick, rubbing his cheek to get rid of the color.

"Couldn't see what I was doing," Yugi said smugly and he dropped the lipstick back onto the bed. He nuzzled Yami's cheek, causing the blush and eyeliner to end up on his face as well.

"Is this your revenge?" Yugi smiled innocently and rubbed under his eyes, smudging the eyeliner, making him look like a raccoon. "You're making it even worse now." Yami ducked when Yugi lunged at him with one of those brushes loaded with pink powder. Yami grabbed his wrists, holding them above his head, forcing him to drop the tool.

"If I'm gonna look like a raccoon, then I want you to look like a princess," Yugi said cheerfully. Yami gave him a lopsided grin, shaking his head. He pulled Yugi's hands down again, pulling them towards him so Yugi was forced to follow. He kept pulling until their mouths were only centimeters apart and he could smell the sweet scent of the make-up.

"Not going to happen, Aibou," he whispered before he gave himself a push in his mind; his lips ended up on top of Yugi's. It was something that had never happened before, they were not even dating, just real close friends. It was like a dream, he felt like he was floating, he felt his entire body melting into the soft and simple kiss. He had expected Yugi to pull back right away.

But he hadn't.

Yugi was kissing him back, he had curled his fingers around Yami's arms (his hands were still stuck in Yami's loose grip), gently squeezing him. They pulled back and Yami gave him a somewhat apologizing look, half a smile was on his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Aibou," he muttered quietly. Yugi's eyes softened and he was about to open his mouth when the door suddenly opened.

A very bewildered Anzu was standing in the doorway, her arms were holding three bags filled with food supplies and her eyes fell on the two sitting on her bed. Her jaw hit the ground when she saw Yugi's face.

"What…?" Yami loudly cleared his throat and stood up from the bed, dusting off his leather pants.

"Funny story, Anzu."

* * *

**Author's note: **I am a very silly and evil person for making Yami do this. BUT, I tried to keep them as IC as possible, so please be nice, it was a very hard thing to do. And I have to tell you that I had a bit too much fun writing this.

Hope you enjoyed this ultra fluffy (I don't think I've ever written so much fluff in my life) one-shot. Wrote it in a couple of hours and I could use some fluff right now. I hope it at least made you smile! x3

Review are appreciated. ^^


End file.
